


Niecodzienna kąpiel

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [87]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo Artur tak bardzo nudzi się w czasie kąpieli
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/bath-time-200796666  
> 11.09.2016 r. 20:00

          Merlin nienawidził czasami swojej pracy. Usługiwanie non stop Arturowi potrafiło być męczące, zwłaszcza, gdy wpadał na coraz to gorsze pomysły by tylko uprzykrzyć mu życie. Była jednak jedna czynność, którą tak bardzo lubił...  
– Arturze, wskakuj do wanny! Woda cię nie zabije.  
          Książę z ociąganiem sprawdził wodę i, gdy nie miał już do czego się przyczepić, wszedł do wanny. Przez chwilę poddawał się zabiegom swego sługi, jednak gdy tylko się znudził, zaczął rozchlapywać wodę na boki. To była już tradycja.  
– Mógłbyś chociaż raz siedzieć spokojnie? Chyba powinieneś być zadowolony. W końcu zajmuję się twoim ciałem, myślałem, że to lubisz – zażartował.  
– Wolałbym, gdybyś był tu ze mną. A zresztą...  
          Artur chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w swoja stronę. Sporo ilość wody wylała się, gdy Merlin wylądował na jego kolanach. Przez chwilę walczył z szokiem i usadzeniem się w nowej pozycji. Jednak gdy już to opanował, spojrzał na księcia z wyrzutem.  
– Musiałeś to robić? Naprawdę? Czasem jesteś takim dzieckiem...  
– Za to ty zawsze zajmujesz się mną i pozwalasz mi taki być. Nie zawsze muszę wszystkim rządzić – zauważył.  
          Merlin zaśmiał się i pocałował go. To prawda, choć na co dzień to Artur rządził wszystkimi aspektami ich życia, czasem czarodziej mógł przejąć stery. I choć zwykle narzekał na swoją pracę i ich związek, robił to jedynie z przyzwyczajenia. Bo Artur dawał mu tyle ile mógł, a on brał to i oddawał z nawiązką.


End file.
